


64

by DPPatricks



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 20:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DPPatricks/pseuds/DPPatricks
Summary: A bit of frivolity for early Spring, 2019





	64

“Hutch?”

“Hmmmm?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“You know you can. I’d have thought, though, after all these years, there wasn’t much you hadn’t asked and I hadn’t answered.”

“That’s just it… ‘all these years’.”

“What’s on your mind, Starsk?”

“Well… ‘When I get older, gray in my hair…’”

“What are you doing, babe? Are you dancing?”

“Just a little shuffle… ‘Many years from now…’ Hey! What are you…? Gonna join me?”

“Thought I would.”

“You were a klutz in the beginning, you know that?”

“I stumbled that first day at the academy, didn’t I?”

“Tripped over somebody’s book bag, as I recall.”

“Don’t remind me.”

“But then you flipped up onto your hands and walked the rest of the way into the room upside down. I’d never seen anybody do that before.”

“It can be a handy trick at times.”

“Sure was that day! All the blood rushed to your face so nobody could tell you were blushing.”

“I was, though. Wanted to make a good impression and, instead, nearly fell on my face!”

“Made a nice recovery.”

“You went over and picked up my dropped paperwork, brought it back and handed it to me. Why’d you do that, Starsk? I never asked.”

“You big, blond beauty, I was already smitten.”

“ _Smitten_? You’ve never been smitten in your life! Certainly not that day. You were all energy and attitude. I was a tangled up mess!”

“Not tangled now. Smooth as glass… Our Arthur Murray lessons have sure paid off. ‘Will you still be sending me a valentine…’”

“‘Birthday greetings, bottle of wine.’”

“Fifty years, Hutch.”

“Hard to believe, isn’t it?”

“Fifty good, bad, wonderful, horrible, exciting, agonizing… terrific years!”

“‘Will you still need me…’”

“Will you still feed me…’”

“‘When I’m sixty-four?’”

“Hutch, we’re more than a decade past that already!”

“Ah, you’re right. We’ll have to change the lyrics.”

“Yep. ‘Will you still need me, will you still feed me…’”

“‘When I’m _eighty_ -four?’”

“I like the sound of that, Blintz.”

“Well, assuming we’re both still here in eight years…”

“And we have no reason to believe we won’t be…”

“None whatsoever! So, assuming that, I can answer the song’s question with an unqualified ‘yes’!”

“Thanks, buddy.”

“You’re more than welcome.”

“Dip comin,’ Hutch, get ready.”

“I was born ready for you, Starsk.”

 

END

“When I’m Sixty-Four” 1967, words and music by John Lennon, Paul McCartney


End file.
